elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Razum-dar (Online)
Razum-dar, also known as Raz by his closer friends, is a Khajiit found initially in Eagle's Strand. He describes himself as "a simple Khajiit" and "no one special", but he later reveals to be an agent of the Eyes of the Queen, the intelligence network of Queen Ayrenn. Razum-dar serves as her liaison to the player when she is busy with other matters throughout most of the Dominion questline. Interactions Aldmeri Dominion Quests Storm on the Horizon Razum-dar witnesses the Vestige fall from the sky and helps him blend in with the Dominion garrison that had recently landed on Khenarthi's Roost. He asks you to scout and return to him after investigating two locations. The Perils of Diplomacy Razum-dar asks the Vestige to take a token and talk to the The Silvenar about the treaty. After returning to him, he tells the Vestige to sneak into the Maormer Embassy to get the stolen treaty. He will instruct the Vestige to talk to Harrani and The Green Lady about the evidence. To Auridon After the events in Khenarthi's Roost, Razum-dar points the Vestige to Captain Jimila who takes them all on her ship to Auridon. A Hostile Situation Razum-dar asks the Vestige to become his new partner now that Fasion, a fellow agent serving the Queen, is dead. He instructs the Vestige to talk to Eshaba and continue uncovering the plot on the Queen's life. To Mathiisen Putting the Pieces Together The Unveiling To Skywatch Lifting the Veil The Veil Falls Breaking the Barrier Sever All Ties Frighten the Fearsome Veil of Illusion Double Jeopardy A Storm Upon the Shore Striking at the Heart Gates of Fire The Moonlit Path Messages Across Tamriel Gold Coast quests The Sweetroll Killer Debts of War Summerset quests The Queen's Decree Personality Appearing quite aloof and innocent, Razum-dar is actually a cunning spy for Queen Ayrenn. Oftentimes the khajiit would speak in riddles and keep up his facade of being a foolish bystander. Dialogue Quotes *''"Razum-dar is just a simple Khajiit. He seeks the best for all the people of Tamriel. Also, a saddle that won't pinch the tail. One day..."'' *''"You contact agent Fistalle on the east side of town. This one pads around her house. Then, we meet to discuss her report. Too bad Raz is so handsome, yes? He would get noticed."'' *''"You have, perhaps, something better to do? Look, we are the Queen's Eyes. We do the tasks that must be done, even if it means getting hit on the head. Killing those who do not deserve it. Riding a guar naked through an Argonian temple."'' *''"Raz only shares that story with veteran field agents. Perhaps another day."'' *''"You're awake now, sleeping kitten?"'' *''"Raz looks good in this form. But then, Raz always looks good. Queen Ayrenn could maybe learn a thing or two from this one."'' *''"Queen Ayrenn has already decided to blame Pelidil and the Heritance for this treachery. But Raz knows she loved her brother in her own High Elf, noble, emotionally stunted way. Tell her, but gently."'' *''"Razum-dar is first in the Eyes of the Queen. He has sworn his life to the service of Ayrenn Arana Aldmeri. To die in service to Her Majesty, it is what he prays for in the morning. Well ... perhaps not prays for."'' *''"Ah good ... you're here. Razum-dar was afraid he would have to bleed to death by himself."'' *''"This one? Injured? Nobody can injure Razum-dar. He is invincible ... but he must ask that you talk quickly. He does not think he will be awake long."'' *''"The Queen tells Raz that you speak with her authority, yes? This responsibility is a great one! Better you than Raz. You are aware of what will be involved?"'' *''"Certain communications must be made. Dangerous communications. This will ensure the safety of all. This one may have to delegate. Hmm. Yes, of course. Cariel will do that. Ah. That was not so hard."'' Conversations Razum-dar: "Butcher of Bravil! This one claims your head!" Captain Jean Apinia: "Queen Ayrenn's mangy cat? Again? I should have chopped off your tail the last time we met!" Razum-dar: "Jone and Jode that hurts!" Razum-dar: "Job for Cariel!" Cariel: "No way. Do it yourself." Razum-dar: "What? Why?" Cariel: "Thrush is a homicidal maniac, and Copper Dariah? Let's just say I'm not her favorite person." Razum-dar: "Why is Copper Dariah displeased with Cariel?" Cariel: "I may have collapsed a building on top of her. Accidentally." Razum-dar: "Ah, yes. This one forgot about that. Very well. Raz will take care of it. And he will send Copper Dariah your warmest regards." Trivia *During the quest "Gates of Fire" in Reaper's March, you have the option to either destroy the Circlet thus killing Raz or Depowering the Tower Rune saving Raz from death. Whether he lives or not, he can be found later on in the Dominion Questline and in the Gold Coast. *The Dark Brotherhood knows of Razum-dar's presence in the Gold Coast, considering him "a stranger to their lands."Gold Coast Notables *Razum-Dar is considered to be very dangerous by the Ring of Daggers, as well as the several spy networks across Tamriel. Appearances * ** ** ** de:Razum-dar fr:Razum-dar ru:Разум-дар Category:Online: Khajiit Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Aldmeri Dominion Members Category:Online: Eyes of the Queen Members Category:Online: Quest Givers